


Anello Di Luna - Omakes

by Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz



Series: Anello Di Luna (Series) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz/pseuds/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omakes and Scenes not in the main Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anello Di Luna - Omakes

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

It was a pleasant morning in Namimori. I woke up after my alarm finally annoyed me enough to not even let me sleep. But still I was feeling good. I had the entire day laid out in front of me for the planning of tomorrow's date plan. After cleaning myself up I headed downstairs to have my breakfast with the old lady.

Hemiko Yamasaki was a 60 year old widow. Her husband had passed away in a car accident and she was now living alone on pension and the rent collected by the people living in this building etc. just your normal sweet neighborhood old lady. But her only problem which made her kind of abnormal was her sweetness…. I wonder if the real reason her husband died was diabetes.

Wait I should not think about these things, she's literally the reason I am alive. If it was not for her I would have died of starvation!

I finally reached downstairs in front of her part of house. She was standing there as if knowing I was about to come.

"Hemiko-san, thank you again." I said while entering bowing a little.

"Don't worry about it Tsuki-chan. It is so lonely after he left it's lovely to have company from people especially young ones like you. Now come on in I have made your favorite pancakes today." She said ushering me in. Well she will be diabetic soon like this. But I guess this is exactly what you would expect from a kindergarten teacher.

We both ate our breakfast while talking about random stuff, then like always I helped her clean up. I thanked her again and went upstairs to my room. Okay so operation flower and sun starts!

When I was finally in my room I messaged Goku-chan. I asked him to meet me in front of the train station and to bring Tuna and Yama-chan along with him. He replied back saying he would not because he had no reason to follow me. A small grin made way to my face. Even without looking in the mirror I knew that I had a very creepy grin on my face right now. I wondered why I had these genes then remebering I was getiing off topic, I decided to play a card due to which he will have to listen to me weather he wanted or not.

I messaged him again.

I got the reply even quicker than I was expecting. He told me he would be there in half an hour with his beloved tenth and the stupid baseball-nut.

Now if you all want to ask what I did then I'll say one thing, all I did was attach a photo of Goku-chan walking inside an apartment and attached it with the message saying

' _I have your address. Comply with my request or face your fan-girls.'_

And no I WAS NOT STALKING him to find out his address. I just followed him to his house without letting him find out about my presence. **(A/N- Yes darling we all know what you did is not the definition of the word stalking)**

Now I know you all must be wondering why I did not directly call Tuna and Yama-chan? Was I stupid? Unfortunately NO. Was I nervous or scared to call then thinking some monster will pick up and interrogate me? Hell No. Did I enjoy torturing Goku-chan? Hell Yes. Was I just being a sadistic Bitch and enjoying myself at other's expense? Ummmm….. No!

So what was the reason? Well truthfully as lame as it sounds….. I-I….. I….. A-actually …. Forgot to ask for their numbers. Yes you can laugh now.

I looked up at the clock and well I guess I should get ready soon myself. My mind forming plans and striates of how I would get the three boys to help me.

All that matters is love!

Fuck Bianchi rubbed off on me.

Oh well RyoHana couple here I come. **(A/n- doomsday alert doomsday alert! XD I have wanted to say that for a while now.)**

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V.-**

The town was rushed with people out to enjoy the sun. A lot of couple could be seen shopping and discussing plans. The summer break would be coming soon now who in their right mind would miss them out? And if today was this crowded then how would tomorrow be?

Tsuki was standing there waiting for her younger brother and her friends. She was looking around desperately and then she spotted him, a small petite brunette looking around for someone.

"TUNA!" She shouted running straight to Tsuna and taking him in a big _**"Death bear hug".**_

"HIEEEEEEEEEE" The said boy shrieked, finally realizing who it was calmed down.

"Oh my gosh look at you! So cute I could eat you up you cuteness level is over 9000 today!" **(A/n- yes she just quoted Vegeta from dragon ball z, I have been watching it with my brother for the past few days and I just had to put it somewhere.)**

When Tsuki noticed the weird looks she received from everyone she pouted and said, "Don't look at me like that it is not my mistake that Goku is awesome! It also happens to be the reason I call you Goku-chan rather than just Goku! It's cuz you're not as awesome as him!"

"Why you….." he began. He wanted to kill her on the spot. How could someone like her be related to Reborn-san? Must be a joke. Tsuki just blazed his anger more by sticking her tongue out and saying under her breath

"Doof"

"Dummkopf" Gokudera replied. Evidently she was not the only one who could insult in german.

"Trottel"

"Dumm"

"Dusslig"

"Bescheuert"

"Blödmann"

"Was machst du? zehnten sind Sie in Ordnung?" Gokudera asked, not realizing he was still speaking in the same language, now what had happened that the verbal abuse contest had stopped? Tsuna had asked a question from Tsuki and now he was being glomped to death.

Tsuna did not know what he did to deserve this. All he had done was look up while his older sister hand her arms around her and ask what they were talking about. But before he could even finish his sentence he was in another _**"death bear hug."**_ He did not know why but he felt if this continued then he would die because of these hugs one day.

"Gosh look at you Tuna, soooo cute! Damn how you are so cute without even being consciously aware of it?" squealed Tsuki like some fan-girl.

"Ha-ha Tsuki-chan is like a doting parent." Yamamoto laughed seeing how Tsuki was hugging Tsuna and squealing.

"Yama-kun it is not my mistake Tuna happens to be this cute! I mean look at this kid! I am surprised at the fact that he still does not have a girlfriend yet!" Tsuki said ignoring the looks the boys gave her. Tsuna looked totally flushed because of all the blood rushing to his cheeks. And if it could have been possible steam would have been coming out of his ears already.

It was awkward, except for Tsuki who was just lost in some thought. Her arms still wrapped around her brother's body. Tsuna knowing his Onee-chan decided not to turn this into a big matter. He took a deep breath and decided to ask a question which they had wanted to know from the start.

"So Onee-chan why did you call us here today?" Tsuna asked.

"Ara, I did not tell you?" She asked. Everyone sweat dropped. Typical. In only the past 2 weeks it was already as if they had known each other for ages. And well her forgetting these things was what they considered normal.

"No, you haven't yet." Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded.

"Well it's to help me create cliché scenes for Ryohei-nii and Hana-chan's first date." She said.

1

2

3

"WHAT?" chorused the trio, yes Yamamoto included.

' _Maybe I need to clean my ears'_ Gokudera thought.

"Just what I said." Tsuki replied calmly as if she was expecting this reaction.

_Maybe not I'll wake up soon anyway._

"They are dating since when? When did they confess? How do you find out about it Onee-chan?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto was too shocked to even mutter a word.

_Yes since when? It's not possible for that lawn head to get a girlfriend before me. Even if it is that Baka-onna, it is still not possible._

"No my little Tuna-fish, they aren't. At least not yet. This date is supposed to be the starting trigger." Tsuki replied.

_I think milk and toast will be good in today's breakfast._

"Why are you trying to make them date?" Tsuna asked, simply horrified. Imagining the loud Onii-san with the mature Hana was more than just difficult.

_Yes why indeed?_

"Well just imagine them together! Won't they both look simply cute together? We should do everything in our power to get them together." Tsuki said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna and Yamamoto said, finally out of his trance. Clearly he was thinking it through, what Tsuki-chan had just said, but he realized, that was not something for him. He was happy being the good old muscle head.

_The world is about to end! The Mayan calendar was off by a few years. But what is happening in front of me can only be a signal from aliens that they are coming back to earth to destroy it._ **(A/n- Yes Goku-chan is a huge fan of ancient aliens also!)**

"It's called woman intuition. You'll know more about it when you grow up and get girlfriends." Tsuki said.

"Onee-chan!" Tsuna pouted seemingly trying very hard to look angry but he was just so embarrassed that is did not show. Tsuki just giggled a little at this.

"But why are you trying to get them to date Tsuki-chan?" Yamamoto asked, not able to fan tom any reason by himself.

Tsuki sighed and put her hand on Tuna's ears. Then said,

"You both are freaking dumbasses. Think about it, it is a huge fucking step toward preventing more noise pollution and child harassment." Apparently Tsuki being well Tsuki could not really continue without cussing every now and then. So this was her smart plan. DON'T LET TSUNA HEAR IT! She would just cover his ears every time she had to cuss of course she did not know that this was not effective because Tsuna could still hear what they were saying despite the hand being there.

Not that he was going to tell his Onee-chan about this. He knew it would be a bad idea, because she had Reborn's genes in her. He had seen her sadistic side at the batting cage; he did not want to experience an extreme level of it. One Reborn was enough. And he knew if she found out it would result in dire consequences. She would make him wear some kind of strange headphone or maybe something along the lines and he did not want that to happen. After all you never underestimate Reborn! Even if she was not as sadistic as him she still had his genes!

"Think about it, use your godamn brains. If Onii-chan was to go out with Hana we would be able to make him a little quieter by saying Hana will be disturbed. But he's still awesome" she said then giving a thumb up to no one in particular, and then continued, "And Hana my fucking awesome friend will have to put up with my fucking awesome Onii-chan who is freaking childish thus she will have a higher tolerance of the brats. But the brats are also fucking awesome! Don't you think the kids are damned cute? And don't comment on the fact why I used fucking awesome so much in my sentences. It's just the thing you know…. I just realized how smart I really am to come up with this awesome plan." She concluded. She had never thought what she she would say if they asked her she realized but now she was happy.

Heck she was overjoyed she came up with an awesome explanation right on the spot! She had been saved by a hair's breadth. I mean she could not go and explain to them the whole flames and stuff anyway. And hey it was proof that she was awesome!

"Tsuki-chan, I don't think this is a good idea." Yamamoto said.

"I also agree with the baseball-nut on this. As much as I hate to admit it, that plan does sound good but firstly it's impossible secondly they both certainly will not look good together." Gokudera said.

"Onee-chan, I really think we should not do something like this." Tsuna said. Tsuki pouted but hey she it was not a lost cause yet, she still had a secret weapon….. Shit genes working again.

"If tenth refuses then even I will not help out."

"Even I am not sure…" Yamamoto trailed off.

But he stopped when Tsuki pulled something out of her bag. Now the trio stood there gapping like fishes, looking so shocked that their eyes were about to pop out!

"Onee-chan how did you get those?" Tsuna asked horrified. He needed them back, AT ALL COST!

"O-Oi, women give them to me damnit! When did you talk them? What are you planning to do with them?" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuki-chan please give those to us! It is not good to have things like those of other's!" Yamomoto said, his smile a little strained now.

Now what was common in these boy's? They were all blushing furiously.

"But these are just photos. I mean all you fan-girls want these photos and as for you Tuna, don't you think this will be a nice wallpaper for me. I mean look you look so cute!" chirped Tsuki extremely pleased. "And anyway even if I give you these I doesn't matter, I have a few more."

She said smiling proudly at her plan. She looked at the three guys, as much as she hated to do this to her brother, she needed him to help her, and if this was the only way, so be it! **(A/n- I leave what was in the pictures up to your own imagination….. but if that does not satisfy you then I will add what the pictures had later.)**

"So your plan's?" Tsuki asked in a sickly, sweet voice. But the boys were not going down that easily. They need the pictures back at all cost!

And so they began to chase her, unfortunately for them even if she was clumsy and fell in front of them many times, they were still not able to catch her.

'Yay life is starting to love me again!' she shouted in her head. Oh how she was enjoying this. The poor boys following behind her at all times trying to take back the photos. Even Yamamoto the ace of the baseball club who was used to running and was pretty fast too was not able to catch her.

"Oi Tsuki, return them right now!" Gokudera said it was very hard resisting the urge to throw dynamite at the said girl. And he would not have being holding back if not for the fact that Reborn would kill him if he hurt his niece.

"Onee-chan please return them." Tsuna said panting heavily now.

"Tsuki-chan please….." Yamamoto said.

"Tut-tut, no my dear friends this is important blackmail material! And till the time the one you are blackmailing does not meet your demand YOU NEVER RETURN THAT BLACKMAIL MATERAIL BACK! And you have not been able to get it back by yourself. Oh well as I said I am not giving these back to you until you say yes." Tsuki said.

"Fine Onee-chan we'll comply with your request just give the pictures back." Tsuna said, while Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded catching their breath.

Tsuki smirked. Ho-ho-ho… she was a genius! Now suck on that Reborn! I am not Baka-Tsuki anymore! She thought.

That day Tsuna found his proof that his Onee-chan was really related to Reborn. And that the demon in disguise may have really affected his sister. But of course in his own negatively positive way! **(A/N- It's in the genes! Tuna it flows in the freaking genes!)**

Somewhere nearby Reborn saw the whole thing and smirked. His stupid niece was finally learning! Still she had a long way to go before he dropped the Baka from her Name.


End file.
